12 Christmases
by WilSon98
Summary: Twelve ch.s of different scenes that Will, Gabi, Sonny and Arianna spend their Christmases together
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

It was the first day of Christmas and the four of them were still sleeping. Arianna slept all night which was a good sign. Two bodies were snuggled deep into the other. Blonde hair disheveled as well as the brunette.

Will slowly woke up and turned around to face the person next to him. As soon as he turned around, blue eyes met brown.

"Morning." Sonny pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Morning to you too. So what's on the list today?"

"I was actually thinking that we go to the mansion today. My mom wants us to come over."

"Really? Huh."

"It will be fun. I promise."

"I believe you." Will reached forward for another kiss.

"Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." They got up and got dressed. They met up with Gabi and Arianna who was already up and eating. They mentioned the plan for the day to Gabi and she agreed.

* * *

It was three o' clock and they were ready to leave. Soon, they were at the front of the door of the Kiriakis mansion. Sonny opened the door and they walked in after him.

"Sonny! Oh, I'm so glad you're here." Adrienne greeted them by the doors before they walked in to the family room. They heard chatter in the room before they walked in. Sonny walked in first and couldn't stop his eyes from nearly bulging out. His brothers stood out by the Christmas tree with their plus ones. Joeys eyes wandered until they fell on Sonny.

"Hey Sonny!" He gave him a brotherly hug and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Not the hair man. Seriously." He laughed and smoothed out what came out.

"Where's Will?"

"Right here." Will came up from behind Sonny. Will reached his hand for a handshake but Joey wasn't having it. He brought him into a brotherly hug as well. Introductions were made around as they sat on the couch and talked about everything and nothing. Their eyes were mostly on Arianna. Maggie came into the room and interrupted their idle conversations.

"Okay. Time to open up the presents." There were fifteen presents under the tree, one for everyone. After receiving their gifts, they all huddled together for a family picture, including Gabi as well.

After the picture was taken, they went back to talking and into fits of laughter. Neither Will or Sonny left each other's side. Gabi made it her mission to pull Sonny aside.

"Thank you Sonny so much. This means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me. You're part of the family now." She hugged him.

"I feel like I need to. I mean after everything I put you and Will through. I'm sorry for everything and I'm glad it's over with."

"That's all in the past now. I know I have put you through hell, but I'm happy that ex have forgotten everything that has happened. I'm glad you decided to come with us." She hugged him again and was happy to have him as a friend.

"What are you two doing over here?" Will came by and stood by the fireplace with them.

"Nothing much."

"Sonny would you mind helping me out. You're brothers won't leave me alone. Especially Alex, he's making me anxious." Sonny laughed at him and walked over to his brothers.

"Oh hey Sonny. We were just talking about you." When he saw the pictures that he was holding in his hands, Sonny's face went red.

"Oh no." He felt embarrassed and tried grabbing them. They wrestled with each other until they couldn't breathe. They all died of laughter when past childhoods were brought up from them. Sonny looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment.

Afterwards, they enjoyed a Christmas feast in the dining area. Will sat next to Sonny and Gabi sat next to Will with Arianna between them. The rest of the family sat beside them and across from them. They enjoyed the dinner and were glad they came.

It was around eleven o' clock when Arianna was already fast asleep. It was a long day for her and for the three of them. Adrienne walked them to the door.

"I'm glad you came. Don't be strangers you can come by any time. You're part of the family now." She addressed more towards Will and Gabi.

"Thank you." They both said at he same time and the four of them headed out.

Once they got back to the apartment, they were happy to be home. They said their goodnights to each other and went in their bedrooms. Will got under the covers and snuggled closely to Sonny.

"Wow. I have never been so full and exhausted in my life."

"Me too. I'm glad we went." Sonny wrapped his arm around Will who was close to falling asleep.

"Mmm. Goodnight Sonny. Love you."

"Goodnight Will. Love you too."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews follows and favourites you guys are the best. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas with family and friends. And enjoying the rest of the holiday. Here is the next ch. and Merry Christmas to you all. :)

Day 2

The next morning, Sonny woke up to an empty bed. He got up and groggily walked to the bathroom. He hadn't shaved in a few days and he knew he had to. He decided to take an early morning shower while he thought about it.

Will stood in the kitchen making breakfast for his family. He hummed out a Christmas tune while he made pancakes and a pot of coffee. Just as he finished making a warm bottle for Ari, Gabi came out holding her ready to feed her.

"Is that pancakes I smell?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow. This is the first time you made decent pancakes." She walked over to him and watched him.

"Very funny Gabi. I'm awesome. Right sweetie? Daddy is the best." She giggled as he tickled her stomach and toes.

Sonny came out dressed and looking good. He walked up behind Will and covered him in his arms, forgetting that Gabi and Ari were there.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself." Sonny nuzzled his face in his neck and gave him tiny kisses. Will was well into the rocking movement that Sonny was doing and the kisses that he didn't hear Gabi clearing her throat.

"Baby eyes over here." The sound brought Will out of his trance and Sonny stopped his movements all together. It was as if Will was hypnotized by being in his arms. Sonny pulled away and brought out a plate and filled it with two pancakes. He drizzled some syrup and sat next to Gabi and Arianna.

"So what's the plan for today?" Gabi looked at the both of them.

"We are going to visit my mom and EJ today. Is that okay?" Will finished a whole batch and brought himself and Gabi a plate.

"Yeah that's fine." Her face fell into a small frown.

"Try not to be too excited. What's with that look on your face?" Will asked.

"I'm still nervous sometimes around you guys and your mom about the whole thing. And I can't seem to apologize enough."

"Come on Gabi! We've told you a million times you don't have to apologize. I know you have so many times. But that's the past. I know I reacted badly but I've forgotten about it."

"I know. And again, I'm sorry." She got up to get rid of the empty plate. They both wondered why Sonny was quiet the entire time. They turned around to see him next to the couch and watched as Arianna slowly walked towards him.

"Is it just me or is Ari walking? Oh my god." Gabi got up and crouched next to Sonny.

"Come to mommy Ari."

Will stood watching in awe as his daughter made his first steps. She stood up slowly, pushing herself up with her tiny hands. She took three tiny steps and was about to fall when Gabi caught her.

Sonny and Gabi were amazed and was so happy. They were into trying to make her walk again, they didn't notice Will left the room.

"Will you have to see this again. Will?" He looked up and noticed Will was gone. He walked into their bedroom and saw him sitting on their bed and quiet sobs coming from him.

"Are you okay Will?" He sat next to him rubbing his back. Will lifted his head and looked at Sonny.

"I'm more than okay. I'm happy. She's already nineteen months and she's already starting to walk. It just seems like yesterday she was just born. I couldn't be any happier." Sonny hugged him close.

"I feel the same way." It was at if Will's tears were contagious because Sonny began to cry. He pulled back and kissed away the tears before he kissed his lips. They went back into the living room and watched her push herself up off the floor and tried again. The morning went by fast as they couldn't get enough of watching Arianna walk.

She made her way slowly from Gabi and walked towards Will. With slow tiny steps from the couch, she reached Will and he caught her before she fell.

"That's my baby girl." He wiped away a hear tears and admired his sweet baby girl all day.

They stayed in the apartment a bit longer before they left to the Dimera mansion. It was early afternoon when they reached the mansion. Will rang the doorbell and Sami was there to greet them.

"Hi Will. Sonny, and Gabi of course. And that adorable baby of yours." They walked in and followed Sami in the family room.

"Will!" Johnny ran up to Will and he readied himself to catch him. Sydney sat by the Christmas tree wanting to open her gifts.

"Hey buddy." He walked over to the couch and sat with Johnny on his lap.

"We'll open them later sweetie." EJ came up to her and lifted her up in his arms. They started off with dinner along with a glass of wine. The kids finished eating before the adults and they went into the play area waiting to open their presents.

"I'm surprised to see you here Chad." Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I wasn't given much choice. Ow." Chad replied back. EJ kicked him in the leg to not say anything more. Will and Sonny looked at each other in confusion. After dinner was finished, they went back into the family room.

"Hey mom, I want to show you something." Will set Arianna on the floor by the Christmas tree. She struggled for a bit, but like before she pushed herself up with her hands. She made her way to the closest person.

"Oh my god Will! She's walking. When did she start walking?"

"This morning." EJ set her back down as he was the closest person she went to. She crawled her way first before she got up and walked to Sami.

"Come to Grammy sweetie." She giggled as she made her way. All eyes were on her.

"I'm happy for you guys." Chad replied.

"Thanks." Gabi said. Cradled in Sami's arms they all made their way to the Christmas tree to open their gifts. They stayed a while longer enjoying the moment. Will made his way to the piano quietly and began playing a few notes.

The rest of the family joined him. Sonny sat beside him with Gabi on the other side holding Arianna, while he played jingle bells and a few other songs. This was the best Christmas so far.

To Be Continued...


End file.
